


Two Questions But Only One Answer

by KeithMeLance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Tattoos soulmate, The first thing your soulmate said to you is written on your wrist, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithMeLance/pseuds/KeithMeLance
Summary: Jean Kirstein had been unlucky. His soulmate tattoo was the worst one he could imagine. A single question: "Are you okay?". A question so common he thought he had found his soulmate a thousand times.Gladly, he shared this cursed gift with his best friend, Marco Bodt.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Two Questions But Only One Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Today is my birthday (18 yay!!!) and I decided I should make something for all of you on that special day. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Are you okay?_ **

Jean stared at the single sentence written on his wrist. It was almost mocking him. How can one end up with such a basic-ass soulmate tattoo? It wasn’t helping at all, like those were supposed to. A hundred people in his life asked him that, and he never answered the ‘right’ thing.

But fortunately, he wasn’t alone in this tragedy. His best friend, Marco Bodt, also ended up with a common phrase: **_Who are you?_** They used to joke a lot about these, saying they’ll probably never find their soulmates with these.

At least one a week, someone asked them this fateful questions. And at least one a week they had a false hope. The other person always answered the same thing: “Well, with a tattoo like this…” like they didn’t know all the struggles that came with it.

Some of their friends were lucky. They had very specific sentences like: “Oh no my Kamasutra book!”, you couldn’t mistake it.

Marco thought Jean’s tattoo was great, since it showed that his soulmate is someone that care for him. And Jean thought Marco’s tattoo was the best, because it was going to be someone he didn’t know, and he could get to know them and to grow with them.

That night, they were debating over and over on who got the best tattoo with a pizza.

“No, but think about it,” Jean explained for what felt like the millionth time, waving a slice of pizza around. “You meet someone you don’t know at all, it’s like starting a book! It’s an adventure waiting for you! This person could be anything you ever dreamed of!”

“Or they could be an asshole.” Marco answered looking intensely at the pizza box.

“Come on Marco, they’re your soulmate. They must be the nicest person on earth.”

“Oh, I thought that was me?”

“Okay, the second nicest person in the world.”

Marco laughed and bitted in his pizza slice. The debate always ended the same way all the time.

“Still, I’d rather have someone who cares for me.”

“Oh my god! For fuck’s sake, maybe it’s just because I’ll get hurt super bad and everyone will ask me that!”

“Or not.”

“Okay, you know what? Let’s stop it here, or we’ll be on it all night long.”

“Agreed.”

“And I have to go to sleep early tonight.”

“Big news,” joked Marco.

“Fuck you, I don’t want to miss the train.”

“It’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I think it has been four months since I last saw her.”

“She’ll be so happy. Tell her I said hi.”

“Pfft, she’ll ask about you anyway so…”

“And she’ll compare us, I know.”

“Just like all moms do.”

They laughed about moms for a good 15 minutes, before realizing the pizza was cold. Which wouldn’t stop them from eating the rest of it. They had never fought for the last slice, like most friends do, they made sure to cut so they both have the same number of slices. Jean believed that was the secret to a long and good friendship.

A little before 11pm, Marco left Jean to get back home. His apartment was a few buildings away, so seeing each other wasn’t hard and constraining. They just had to walk a few meter in the streets and bam! They even gave each other keys.

But that weekend, Jean had to say no to their movie night to go visit his mother who lived two hours in train away. Dwayne Johnson would have to wait one more week.

At 8am, he was at the nearly empty train station waiting for the train. He recalled his mom trying to let her pay for the tickets, but Jean refused. At 20 he was big enough to buy his own train ticket, with his own money he owned by tutoring high schoolers and babysitting kids on Friday’s night.

He had packed some work to do during the trip, but he didn’t do any of it. Instead, he listened to music with his earbuds, looking at the landscape scrolling through the window. The trip seemed much shorter that way.

Of course, his mom was waiting for him at the station.

“Jeanbo!”

“I can recognize you, mom.”

She didn’t let him say another word, she pulled him into her arms and squished him in this tight embrace. Jean answered her hug by squishing her even tighter, trying to fight her in this ‘who can hug better’ battle.

“Okay, enough wrestling,” she laughed as she let go of him.

“It’s nice to see you mom.”

“Well, why don’t you come more often then?”

“You know college- “

“And work I know. But I wish I could see my little baby’s face every day.”

“Mom!”

“Yeah, I know it’s too embarrassing for you.” She smiled before adding, “my little baby.”

Even if on the outside, it seemed like Jean didn’t like all that, on the inside he really did enjoy having his mother’s attention like that. And he did miss being called Jeanbo (Marco did it as a joke sometimes, but it was never the same than with his mom).

She drove them to her house, his childhood home. He was submerged by a strong feeling of nostalgia, seeing all the streets he knew by heart when he was little, and realizing he still did. The park, the Italian restaurant, the only McDonalds in town, his old school, the small pathway he used to take every Wednesday on his bike to see Marco.

“Feeling sad?” His mom asked.

“No, why?”

“You just sighed.”

“Ah, I’m just remembering all the good times I had here.”

His mom just smiled and focused back on the road. As much as he liked all these moments he spend there, Jean knew it was over now that he was a grown up doing serious stuff, like taxes.

The nostalgia hit even harder when they finally arrived home. Jean had no idea he missed this small, cozy house all along until he arrived. It was the same every time he came back for a weekend and for a whole week during holidays.

“I just did your room this morning, so you can put all of your stuff there.” His mom said.

His stuff consisting in a single backpack, full to the point it looked like it was going to explode. But Jean had his pride, and he wasn’t going to take another bag for just a weekend, even if it meant making sacrifices like leaving his laptop home. He hadn’t got too much work to do for the next week anyway.

He just threw his bag in his old room, just a teenager room walls decorated by poster of movies and bands, before joining his mother to prepare lunch. She was making his favorite meal: an omelet. It was really simple but Jean loved it, even more when it was made by his mother.

He ate it with appetite, leaving nothing in his plate. His mother found it amusing and asked if he ate enough in Sina. Well, Jean couldn’t really tell her it was pizza and pasta all days long. And sushi from time to time.

In the afternoon, they went on a walk around the town together. Jean gladly took the opportunity to breathe something else than the polluted air of a big city. He also enjoyed the calm ruling the place. No cars everywhere, no crying babies, no one yelling for no reason, no loud music, no ads, nothing but old houses, trees, and grandmas.

Jean told his mom about college, about the class he liked, those he disliked. He told her about the time he fell asleep in the metro and woke up at the end of the line, alone in the car. She told him that time when she tried a new recipe but ruined her oven so she had to buy another one. Or when she bought new shoes on interned, but when she got them they weren’t fitting her feet.

They walked until the sky turned orange. Then, she brought them to a small restaurant, where the owner recognize Jean since they used to come there all the time before he left town. They ate so much that at the end they couldn’t even take a sip of water.

Back home, they sat on the couch to digest the giant meal they just had, supposedly watching TV, but neither of them was watching, they were busy catching up all the time they had been separated.

“And tell me Jeanbo, how is Marco doing?”

“Great, he says hi by the way.”

“Does he still want to be a teacher?”

“Yeah. You know he works harder than anyone else.”

“Ah, I remember him trying to teach you math and you didn’t want to understand. You even started to cry, so Marco cried too. I had to give you both candies to make you stop.”

“I was like, what, six maybe?”

“No more like seven. You were inseparable at that time. Every time we were going somewhere you were asking if Marco could come. Every time.”

“Really?” Jean didn’t have any memory of it, even if he did recall doing a lot of thing in his childhood with Marco.

“Oh god yes. Do you remember that time you tried to make him live here with us? You two had snuck out all his clothes into your room.”

“Oh, I do. His moms were so mad he got grounded for days.”

“I found it pretty funny. Ah it’s weird to think that the first time you met him you were scared of him.”

“I was?”

It was a long time ago, so long that Jean didn’t remember anything. He knew they met at his sister’s birthday.

“You were running in the garden and you fell flat on your stomach. Marco tried to help you but you were scared because you didn’t know him…”

And Jean didn’t hear anything past that. His mind was stuck on two things: Marco helping him the first time they met and Jean didn’t know him. It was like adding the last piece of a puzzle and seeing everything connects perfectly.

Somehow it was so logical, at that age none of them could read, and they didn’t know what the scribble on their wrist meant. They had forgotten about the first time they talked to each other the first time they saw each other.

“Jean? Jean?”

“Mom I need to call Marco.”

“What? Right now? What’s going on?...”

Jean got up from the couch and just showed her his wrist. She squinted her eyes, read the sentence a few time before she understood and her jaw dropped. She brought a hand to cover her house.

“You think?”

“Maybe… If what you said really happened then we’re…”

Jean couldn’t bring himself to finish it. That was too strange to say out loud. But if it was true, he had to quickly get used to it. ‘ _Hello everyone, this is Marco, my soulmate._ ’

“Okay Jeanbo. You call Marco and I’ll try to call the persons who were at the party to see if anyone has a video or a photo that could help.”

“Okay. Thank you mom.”

“Anything for my baby.”

Jean rolled his eyes and dashed to his bedroom, where he left his phone. He grabbed it but struggled to tap his password because of how sweaty his hands were. Once it was open, it took a few second to find Marco’s number and to call him.

“Come on, answer…Come on.” He was tapping his feet on the floor and clutching his fist in rhythm.

_“Jean, what’s going on?”_

“Marco! You need to come here! Like right now! Take the train, maybe there’s still one at that time, but you need to come! I’ll pay if you want!”

_“Woah Jean calm down.”_

“You don’t understand, I can’t be calm! It’s too important! You have to come!”

_“Okay, did something bad happen? Do you need me to call- “_

“Please Marco, it’s urgent. I know you’ve got stuff to do, but please come here.”

_“Did someone get hurt? Is it your mother?”_

“No it’s not about my mom. Can you make it?”

_“I’m already leaving my apartment. I can take the last train of the day and be there in three hours.”_

“Oh fuck, you’re awesome Marco. I’ll pay for the train and everything else.”

_“Now tell me what’s going on, Jean.”_

“Marco. I think we’re soulmates.”

“…”

Silence on the other end of the phone. Jean couldn’t even hear his friend’s breath. He started to worry he made him faint on the spot.

“Marco?”

“ _How?... I mean…yeah how?”_

“Can’t explain everything right now, but you remember when we met?”

_“At my little sister’s birthday, right?”_

“Yeah, and mom told me that day I fell on the ground and you were the one that tried to help me, but I was scared because I didn’t know you…”

_“…”_

“Marco?”

_“Wow, it’s… it makes sense…oh wow… but I don’t remember anything like that.”_

“Me neither. I’m glad my mom does.”

_“So… you’re glad we’re maybe soulmates?”_

“Hum…Yes, I am.”

_“Me too.”_

Jean couldn’t answer because his mom entered the room, holding three phones in her hands.

“Anna had her camera that day,” she murmured. “She’ll bring it tomorrow. I also talked to the Bodt and they’ll be here tomorrow too.”

Jean just gave her a thumbs up and a smile as an answer. She smiled back and closed the door clumsily.

“I just talked to my mom, and we’ll have all the videos and the picture of the party tomorrow. Your moms will be there too.”

 _“Oh, no pressure at all.”_ Marco joked.

“Hehe, not at all.”

 _“I just bought my ticket. And yeah, my bank account would appreciate if you could pay it.”_ Last minute tickets were always the most expensive, that’s why Jean had this habit to plan every trip he had to make weeks before.

“Pfft, of course. It wasn’t planned, so I owe you that.” Jean was starting to think it may not have been a good idea to make him come while he was on weekend and with all the things he had to do… “Oh fuck, I forgot, do you have to work tomorrow?”

_“Lucky for you I don’t. I just had a book to read.”_

“Oh thanks.”

_“Sorry, but I have to hang up, the bus to the train station is coming.”_

“Ok, call me before you get here.”

_“Of course. See you then.”_

“See you.”

Jean looked at the “Call Ended” screen for a few seconds before snapping out of his trance. Marco was coming and soon they’ll know the end of the story. Jena wouldn’t want to go through this without Marco and damn, he was glad they were best friends. With anyone else it would have been way harder.

He found his mom on the couch, still on the phone with someone.

“Ah thank you so much…. No I don’t mind waiting until tomorrow, I know it’s a bit late already… okay…. Bye then!” She hanged up. “It was Suzanne. She can find the picture and she’ll send them by mail tomorrow.”

“That’s great. Marco is on his way, I told him.”

“And? What was his reaction?”

“He sounded astonished. He had forgotten about it too.”

“Well, you were three and four. No one can remember something from that age.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you supposed to like, always remember the first time you met your soulmate?”

“No, I don’t think so. But you have so much more memories with Marco, more important than this one.”

“Yeah…” Jean answered absentmindedly. He had never asked himself about the time he met Marco, it was like they knew each other since they were born.

What’s more he never doubted that they weren’t soulmates. Just because they both had questions. And soulmates are known to usually have a question for one and an answer for another.

While waiting for Marco, they watched a random film on TV, but not really paying attention to it. Jean was thinking about how to act with Marco, something he never thought about before, and his mother was thinking about her only son finally finding his soulmate. The idea that it could be Marco had crossed her mind a few times, but she thought the boys would have figure it out since the time if it was.

Around midnight they got in the car and took the way to the train station. Jean couldn’t help but fidgeting. And his mom noticed.

“Don’t worry, it’s just Marco.”

“But what if something changed?”

“Trust me noting would have changed.”

She let go one hand of the wheel to pat him on the shoulder. But all the comfort in the world couldn’t change Jean’s mind. He would somehow feel like everything would never be the same anymore. And if there was one thing in the world he didn’t wanted to lose, it was Marco’s friendship.

They arrived ten minutes before the train. Jean was fidgeting even more and his mother didn’t know what to do to calm him down, except but waiting for Marco. Even if it hurt her as a mother to admit it, she knew Marco was closer to Jean than her.

At exactly 0:14, the train arrived. And just as she thought, Jean stopped moving around when Marco appeared. He hadn’t got any bag, just his jacket. Suddenly Jean felt bad for making him come in a rush.

“Hi Helena!” Marco was the only friend of Jean who could call his mother by her name.

“Oh, it’s so nice to see you Marco!”

“Well, a certain someone seems to be unable to live without me.” He joked while eying Jean who just rolled his eyes as an answer, but yet he was smiling.

“I always say Jeanie would be lost alone.”

“Hey! I’m right there!”

They both laughed and Jean tried to make his best pouty face but couldn’t since he was giggling too. They all went back to the car. On the backseat, Marco enjoyed seeing his old town again, just like Jean did in the morning. Although Marco was coming back to see his family more often than Jean. His mom never failed to remind him of that.

“Do you want to see your moms, Marco?” Mrs. Kirstein asked.

“They’re probably sleeping right now; and I’ll get to see them tomorrow anyway.”

“Sorry to make you come this late. I know it’s not the right time.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I had nothing planned anyway.”

“Ah, I’m glad. Because knowing Jean, he would have made you come even if you had something important.”

“You make me sound so selfish.” Jean remarked.

“But she’s not wrong?”

“What?” Jean turned back to face him. “You’re on her side Marco?”

“Hum…yes.”

“Argh, betrayal.”

When they arrived, Jean’s mother was yawning and her eyes were almost losing themselves.

“Well, I think I’m going to sleep. Do you want me to get the sleeping bag, Marco?”

The two young men exchanged a look. They both knew none of them could sleep that night. They had a lot to talk about, and even if they didn’t, the excitation would keep them both away from sleep.

“No, thank you.” Marco answered.

“Okay. Jean, you can make coffee if you want.” she said before going into her bedroom.

Jean and Marco sat on the couch next to each other, silently thinking about all the thing they had to say. Their mouths stayed shut for a while. Jean trying to think something that wouldn’t ruin it all.

“The nicest person on earth, huh?” Marco said, referring to the conversation they had the day before.

“Forget I said that” Jean laughed.

“You’re not gonna say it, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“That I’m right.”

Marco grinned at him, proud that he won against the famous Jean “I’m always right” Kirstein. Especially on the matter of soulmates.

“Fine. You were right.” Jean grumbled. “But we don’t even know if it’s real or not. Mom could be wrong.”

“It’s true to me,” Marco said while looking at his wrist with the tattoo on it. “I mean, it’s logical. I don’t know why none of us thought about it before.”

“That we were soulmates?”

“No, asking our parents. We could have never guessed alone. Even if it crossed my mind a few times that you could be my soulmate, I’d have never thought it was true.”

“Oh, you thought I could be your soulmate?” Jean said teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

“I was open to any possibilities!” Marco tried to explain.

“Yeah, yeah, of course…”

“Geez Jean, I’m trying to be serious!”

“But you thought I was your soulmate…”

“Come on, I even thought that Eren could be my soulmate once.”

“Fuck, Eren Jaeger! Oh fuck I can’t believe you thought that bastard was your soulmate!”

“What? Are you jealous?”

Jean punched Marco in the shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt him. His reaction made the other laugh of how childish Jean could be sometimes, especially when his rivalry with Eren was involved.

“If it makes you feel better,” Marco whispered. “I thought more about you being my soulmate than Eren.”

Jean smiled and blushed slightly, and Marco grinned, proud of him. The constant tease between them was something they had both fun with, and it was to whoever could make the other blush first. Needless to say Marco was unbeatable on that game.

“Still, I’m really glad you talked with your mom.” Marco said.

“Believe it or not, it was an accident. She was telling the first time we met, at your sister’s birthday.”

“My moms had invited the whole town there. That was the biggest first birthday I ever saw.”

“Do you remember Anna? She’ll be bringing all the videos and pic she took on that day tomorrow. We’re gonna have a lot of work to do.”

“Yeah…” Marco sighed before leaning back on the couch. “I wish it was more specific,” he said about the tattoo.

“Can you imagine if it didn’t exist?” Jean wondered.

“I think the world would still be the same, but maybe with more divorces. And less tattoos.”

“Hum maybe…”

Jean leaned back on the couch too, moving closer to Marco. He paused a moment and then fully leaned on Marco’s right side. The other man wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. Jean was surprised, it didn’t feel any different from all the times they hugged before. It made him understand that nothing had change between them. Marco was still his Marco.

“Thank you for coming.” He murmured against Marco. “I couldn’t have done it alone.”

“And thank you for calling me.”

“Why wouldn’t I call the only person involved in this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you could have wanted to keep this for yourself and try to find someone else to be your soulmate.”

“I’d never do that.” Jean lifted his head to meet Marco’s gaze. “I would never want anyone but you as my soulmate.” Jean had realized it a few seconds ago. What could be better than having his best friend as his soulmate? They already knew each other better than themselves.

Marco blushed lightly and looked fondly at Jean. Both of them, at the same time, decided that their usual friendship was over, leaving the place for the _soulmate-ship_ , and they could let go on everything that made them hold back. Their face got closer, to meet halfway in a kiss, eyes slowly closing.

Jean literally climbed on Marco’s lap, slipping a leg over him, and deepen the kiss while sliding his hands up on his torso. Marco tenderly put his own hands in Jean’s hair, holding his head to keep him close.

When they broke the kiss to breathe again, neither of them said something. All they could said had been told with a single kiss. They just looked at each other smiling, Jean’s hair in an indescribable mess and Marco’s face completely pink.

Jean had never felt lighter, and he realized this was something he wanted to do for a long time. He loved Marco beyond anything, and he didn’t care what turn their relationship was taking as long as he could be with him.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch, tangled in each other arms.

“Jean, Marco, it’s time to wake up.” Jean’s mom said, shaking them lightly.

“Huh…” Jean groaned before snuggling deeper into Marco’s chest.

“People are coming in 15 minutes Jean, and trust me, you don’t want to look like this when they arrived.”

He groaned once more, making sure than his mom understood he was grumpy that morning. Marco sighed and moved, so Jean would have no other choice but to get up too.

“Argh, why so early?”

“It’s past 11, Jean.”

“Oh fuck.”

Jean had just the time to fix his hair, the most important part of him as he said, and the guests were already there. The first to arrive were Marco’s mothers, so proud their son had finally found his soulmate.

“Oh, my baby!” cried his mom. “I’m so happy for you!” She pulled him into a tight hug that turned him red, making Jean laugh.

“Elise, let him breath,” said Rachel, Marco’s mama, while putting a hand on her wife’s shoulder.

“Ah, sorry.” She let go of Marco, red like a tomato.

“I really missed you too.”

When Jean was little, he was jealous of Marco’s family, how perfect and non-dysfunctional it was. Marco had almost never known his father, who his mother divorced when he was two because she found out he lied about his soulmate mark and he cheated. And Jean had never wished to meet such an awful man.

“Hello Jeanbo! Long time no see!” exclaimed Elise.

“Hi.” Jean answered, feeling small next to this energic and loud family.

Just a minute after Helena served them something to drink, Anna arrived. She was one her childhood, friend and just like Jean and Marco were, they always kept in touch with each other. Anna was a photograph, so she carried around a camera wherever she went. That habit became quite handy on that day.

She had brought an USB key with all the footage of Marco’s sister first birthday. There was more than three hundred photos and forty videos. A lot to go through. And fortunately, Helena had the good idea to offer a girl’s afternoon at a restaurant and at the mall. Leaving all the work to the two boys. Or letting them have some privacy.

“There’s leftovers in the fridge!” Jean’s mom said right before shutting the door close and leaving with her friends. But neither Marco nor Jean was hungry.

They sat on the couch, the laptop with Anna’s key in front of them and all the videos ready to play.

“You want to do this?” asked Marco.

“Do we have any other choice?”

“Yes. We could just go with it and not…”

“Hell no. We’re doing this.”

And the pressed the enter button. The first video was Marco’s sister in front of a giant cake she didn’t even get to taste because she was too young. It wasn’t very helping, but they still watched. It made them relive some buried memories.

They watched Marco trying to hold his little sister but failing, and a very long video of all the food. They watched their younger self play with their friends at the time, but never talking to each other.

Just when Jean was about to say it wasn’t worth it anymore, they heard a loud thud followed by some crying in a video where Anna filmed two little girls dancing. They both leaned forward at the same time, and Marco turned up the volume. The music was covering almost every sound, except when they could clearly hear a voice saying: “ _Are you okay?”_

Jean immediately paused the video and turned to Marco. He was wearing the same surprised expression.

“Wait, put it again.”

Jean rewound the video, and they paid even more attention this time to the little boy saying these words. “ _Are you okay?”_ “ _Are you okay?”_ “ _Are you okay?”_ After hearing it at least ten times, they could both confirmed that it was indeed Marco’s voice when he was smaller.

The next part of the video gave even more clues. A few seconds away from the “Are you okay?” you could see little Jean running to hide and cry in his mother’s skirt (who was visible on the video).

They stayed voiceless, even two minutes after the video ended. They had the proof they were soulmates, and it suddenly all become more real.

“Jean, we’re soulmates.”

“We’re soulmates.” Jean echoed.

Marco reacted the first, grabbing Jean in his arms and making them both fall on the couch. He was laughing, eyes closed, and soon Jean was laughing too, hugging Marco back. They were a mess of limbs and bodies, but neither of them cared.

“I love you so much.” Jean spitted out, looking directly into Marco’s eyes.

“I love you too.” Marco answered tenderly.

They stayed like this, forehand touching and eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. Jean could feel Marco’s breath tickling his skin, his hands rubbing gently his back, and even his heartbeat.

Unfortunately, they got interrupted by Jean’s phone buzzing.

“Oh, fuck.” Jean said as he reluctantly let go of Marco to grab his phone. “It’s mom, she wants to know if we’re done yet.”

“I don’t know. It’s up to you to decide of you want to tell her.”

“Hum…No, I don’t think I will. For now. I’ll tell her we’re still working on it.”

“You know you really need to get rid of that bad habit of lying all the time.”

“Hey, it’s for a good cause!”

“Which is?”

“Spending more time alone with my soulmate.”

“I guess it can be a good reason…” Marco murmured, sliding towards Jean with a grin.

He snaked his arms around Jean’s neck and pulled them together in an embrace. Marco immediately started playing mindlessly with Jean’s hair. Jean on the other hand, was completely lost in his thoughts.

“Do you think we met in other lifetime?”

“Jean, that’s literally the principle.” Marco sighed. “So yeah, we definitely knew each other in all our lives.”

“Hehe, imagine if you were an animal.”

“You’d definitely be a horse.”

“Ouch. And people say you’re the nice one.”

Marco giggled and Jean couldn’t help but smile. That moment, right between Marco’s arms, was the closest he had ever been to true happiness.

“Maybe we were enemies in a lifetime.” Jean wondered.

“Yeah, and maybe I got eaten by some giant monster, who knows?”

“Don’t say things like that!”

“I’m joking!”

Jean didn’t answer anything for a moment, his face suddenly serious, almost sad in a way.

“I don’t want to think about losing you.”

“I’ll always be with you.”

“Promise.”

“Jean Kirstein, I promise I will always stay by your side no matter what happens.”

“And Marco Bodt, I promise I will always stay by your side, no matter what tries to separate us.”

They linked their promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!!
> 
> Take care of you <3


End file.
